This invention relates to electronic timepieces incorporating digital displays, and in particular, to small sized electronic timepieces such as wristwatches. While electronic timepieces such as wristwatches, have become known for their extreme accuracy, it is necessary at times to make corrections in the time displayed. Because the wristwatches are limited in the space provided for the electronic circuitry, correction circuits which have heretofore been suggested, have not provided the accuracy and the minimal space displacement which is necessary in such watches. Accordingly it is desirable to produce a small sized digital electronic timepiece, particularly a wristwatch which can be corrected by the addition of a correction signal to the counting circuit of the watch.